memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Recall
(Space) The Defiant is venting warp plasma from her starboard nacelle. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander Halliwell turns to Cadet Nog to get a status report. Our plasma stream is out Cadet Nog reports to Commander Halliwell. Then Commander Halliwell turns to Chief O'Brien. Then the sensor alarm beeps as Typhuss looks at Commander Dax at the helm. Commander Dax, report says Typhuss as he looks at Jadzia. Sensors are picking up two Jem'hadar fighters heading towards us at impulse speed Jadzia reports as she looks at her console read out. Typhuss turns to Chief O'Brien to get a status report on engines and shields. Chief, what's the status of our engines and shields says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. Our engines are offline, shields are at 20% Chief O'Brien reports as he looks at the console screen. Then Typhuss tightens his grip on the armrests of the Captain's chair ready for them to start shooting. (Space) The Jem'hadar ships starts firing at the Defiant hitting the dorsal shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side console. Typhuss then turns to Nog. Cadet Nog, target the Jem'hadar fighters, fire phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Nog. The power on the bridge reactivates and the crew gets to work. (Space) The Defiant and the IKS Rotarran make short work of the two Jem'hadar Fighters. (Main bridge, red alert) Both ships have been destroyed, sir we're being hailed by Commander Worf Cadet Nog sys as he looks at Commander Halliwell from his station. Commander Halliwell gets up from the Captain's chair. On screen, Cadet Nog says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Nice work Captain you were an effective decoy Commander Worf says on the viewer. Before Commander Halliwell could answer Chief O'Brien chimes in. Captain we're receiving a text transmission from Starfleet Command all ships are to disengage from operations and proceed to Starbase 375 Chief O'Brien reports to Commander Halliwell. Typhuss isn't happy about the order. Chief, get our engines back online, Commander Dax then set a course for Starbse 375 at warp 7 says Typhuss as he looks at Chief O'Brien then at Commander Dax. (Starbase 375, Captain Martin's office) Typhuss walks into John's office to lecture him about recalling ships. We can't keep recalling our ships, we need a big victory and we need it soon says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know Typhuss John says as he leans back in his chair thinking when Typhuss leans forward to explain how bad it is out there against the Dominion/Cardassian forces. We are losing too many ships to the Dominion, even the Klingons are starting to think we can't win this war if we keep running from the enemy, then do something about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. I have in fact I'm presenting a plan to Starfleet Command at 0800 hours tomorrow morning John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up and looks at him. What plan? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. We're going to retake Deep Space 9 John says as he shows Typhuss the attack plan on the tactical screen. Its about time says Typhuss as he looks at John.